Harry Potter and the Aide of Lord Voldemort
by Mary Ellen Hamm
Summary: Harry potter is still dealing with the loss of his beloved godfather. He is put into the care of the Weasleys and the order early into the summer. However a new guest is placed into their care. This girl's mysterious past could be the key to Voldemort's d


Authors note: THIS IS NOT THE SAME aide of lord voldemort you previously have read! There are new situations, new character definitions and new twist and turns for all the characters. I started over because I believe I can make this story better. So please start over. I did. Please don't forget the read/review. I want to know what you think of this new version.

Chapter 1 - Very Soon

The sky above Privet Drive was slowly turning from a bright blue to a pale pink. The streets were empty except for one person sitting on the curb of Number Four. This teenager stared longingly down the street, ignoring the glances from the neighbors. The wind whipped through his untidy black hair as he stared fixedly at the empty street. Harry Potter sighed and turned his eyes to the other direction. A group of people came walking down the street in the far distance. Harry recognized the group immediately as Dudley's gang. Dudley's gang had been more active this year than they had in the previous years. They now stole cars and took them for joy rides. Harry sighed, shook his head and turned his attention to the other side of the street. Every day he hoped someone, anyone would come for him. It was all Harry ever thought about. He decided to be a good boy like Sirius had suggested the previous year. The thought of Sirius saddened him...his death still gave him nightmares and caused him to get little sleep. However, the encouraging but sparsely informative letters from his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Ron's dad, mum and Lupin said that they would come and get Harry soon. So everyday he sat on the curb of number four, always on the lookout.

Life at Privet Drive was a lot better. No longer were his aunt and uncle haunting his steps. Instead, they were mainly on the lookout. Aunt Petunia gave him extra helpings and let him stay out until whenever he liked. Uncle Vernon was somewhat resistant but went along most of the time. Harry was also happier now that he had his O.W.L results. He had received an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, an E in Charms and Transfiguration and to Harry's surprise—an A in potions. He also got an E in Care of Magical Creatures and with luck, a P in Divination. Together, he had picked up nine O.W.Ls. Another year of Snape, Harry thought sadly to himself. Hermione had gotten fourteen O.W.Ls (the highest the school had ever seen) and Ron had gotten seven.

Dudley was near the house when a big barn owl came swooping over Dudley's head and scared him into the house. Harry laughed as the owl dropped a note in his lap and then flew off. He picked up the note and recognized the handwriting as Mr. Weasley's. He opened up the letter and read:

_Keep your spirits up. We're coming VERY soon._

This letter offered some hope, though not very much. He picked it up and went inside. Harry had a feeling it wasn't going to be tonight. He headed past the living room where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching a movie and walked past Aunt Petunia who was doing the dishes. He headed up the stairs and into his small bedroom. "Maybe I should work on my homework", he thought. Harry reached under his bed and pulled out his books, then realized none of the teachers had given them work for the summer. Instead, he opened up his Chudley Cannons book and started reading where he had left off. However, after a few minutes his eyes began to droop and he fell fast asleep.

Harry was in a large dungeon. There were boxes and shelves full of some very valuable dark arts objects. But his attention was drawn to the end of the long room. He walked over to the object that turned out to be a person—a girl. Her hands were shackled to the wall and her head hung low while her feet were spread out. As she heard his footsteps stop, she looked up at him, terrified. Her left eye was bruised and her face was worn and tired.

"Hello Alex," Harry said, his voice sounding icy. Then he raised his wand as he yelled, "_Crucio_!" A flash of red light escaped from his wand and the girl named Alex screamed in pain.

Harry awoke with a start, his scar throbbing in pain. "Should I tell someone?" he asked himself as he sat up in bed. Harry shook his head. Even if he did tell them, what could he say? All he knew was that the girl's name was Alex and she was being held captive somewhere. Harry sighed and looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning. He rubbed his scar again, closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would keep his mind off his present situation.

Harry woke up the next morning to Dudley's wailing. He got up, stretched and headed down to the kitchen. Dudley was complaining that his favorite TV show had been cancelled, while Aunt Petunia cooked breakfast and Uncle Vernon read the paper.

"Well, this will cheer you up Dudders. Your favorite band is coming to London this weekend."

Dudley stopped wailing immediately. "Dad you have to get me tickets!" Dudley insisted.

Uncle Vernon was about to answer when the post arrived.

"Go get the post, Potter," Uncle Vernon commanded.

Harry got up obediently from his chair and retrieved the post. Coincidently, there was a letter addressed to Dudley, with no return address. He gave Dudley his letter and the rest to Uncle Vernon. Dudley tore open the letter to reveal four concert tickets. Dudley's eyes widened as he looked at the tickets.

"What is it Pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"C-c-concert tickets... 3rd row center..." Dudley stuttered.

"Well how about that," Uncle Vernon said.

Dudley immediately ran to the phone to call his gang. Uncle Vernon studied the tickets closely.

"Well, that's the night of our meeting with the Smiths. We can drop Dudley and his friends off and then go the Smith's House." Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia nodded and continued to make breakfast.

After breakfast Harry headed back upstairs. He lay down on his bed and sighed.

"Only a few more days at the Dursey's," he thought happily to himself. Of course, Harry had only been at the Dursley's for almost two weeks but he was anxious to get back to wizarding world and back to his friends and to the Order.

After a few more agonizing days, the weekend and his hope for rescue had come. After dinner on Saturday, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley left Harry all alone. Harry had been in his bedroom for about twenty minutes when he heard a crash. He smiled, hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Only a few members of the small group he recognized. A witch named Tonks repaired the broken vase she had just knocked over.

"There he is," he heard a gruff voice say. Mad Eye Moody turned around and was now facing Harry.

"Harry!" Tonks said happily. "Sorry about the vase — you know me."

"Well hurry up, we haven't got all day!" Moody said.

"I'll help you pack," Tonks said leading Harry up the stairs.

"Actually," Harry said as they reached his room. "I've already packed."

"Ahh, knew we were coming, did you?"

"The concert tickets gave it away."

Tonks nodded, "Smart boy. Well, I'll help you get your trunk downstairs. You can carry the cage. _Locomotor_ trunk!"

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage. "Meet us at the headquarters. You know where it is." Hedwig hooted and then headed out the window. Harry grabbed her cage and followed Tonks downstairs. They reached the living room and then went quickly outside, the escort immediately putting Harry in the middle of the group. They stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Okay, you guys know what to do," Moody told the group. "Oh and here you go, Potter. Dumbledore wanted you to have this back. Says you'll need it if you're going to be the Gryffindor seeker."

"But I got a life long—"

"Oh don't worry. Dumbledore took care of that," Moody winked.

Harry grinned from ear to ear as Moody handed him back his Firebolt.

"Before we go..." Moody said and placed the Disillusionment charm on Harry. "Alright. Now on three, kick off. Just stay behind Tonks, Harry. 1... 2... 3!"

Harry kicked off the ground. He smiled as the wind whipped through his hair. He had thought he would never be on a broomstick again. The air was cold but thankfully, Harry wore a jacket this time. Over the next hours, several people changed their positions around Harry and continued to follow Tonks, as Moody had requested. After awhile, Harry's backside was beginning to grow numb. He tried to change positions but it didn't help any. Harry was relieved to hear Lupin say that it was almost time to dive.

"Okay, let's go!" Lupin yelled beside him. "Harry, just keep following Tonks."

Harry nodded and pulled into a dive. He landed safely on the ground. Tonks pulled Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage from the harness and suspended them. Meanwhile, the members of the Order formed a circle around Harry and escorted him to the front door. Lupin tapped on the door twice with his wand. When the door opened, all the members shoved Harry through the door and right into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh Harry it's so great to see you!" She hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, trying very hard to breathe.

"Now that you're safe Harry, it's time for us to leave. We'll meet again soon." Lupin said goodbye and closed the door.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Harry." Mrs. Weasley gushed. She hesitated before she went on. "I need to talk to you before you can put your things up. How about we talk in the kitchen?"

Puzzled, Harry nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

She sank down into a chair facing Harry and gently folded her hands.

"Harry we need to talk about this estate and what you are to inherit."

"What I am to inherit?" Harry asked curiously.

Mrs. Weasley shifted in her seat as she took out a piece of paper. "When you turn 17, you will be the rightful owner of #12 Grimmuald Place."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley in amazement.

"Sirius stated in his will that he wanted Remus to keep you under his wing until then and have him in charge of your affairs and this house. I know this is still quite a bit of a shock to you, Harry ... "Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

Harry looked down and tried to take everything in.

"We cleaned up Sirius's room and if you wish to, you may move into that room." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well, he will be staying by himself in the same room you stayed in the past few times. However, if you wish for him to stay with you for a while, we can have that arranged."

Harry nodded. "If you can do that. I just can't stand the silence..."

Mrs. Weasley put a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. "It's okay Harry dear. Now that you're here, everything will be okay."

Harry smiled for the first time in over three weeks. He was very appreciative of Mrs. Weasley and her kindness to him.

"Well, I'm going to go make an extra bed for Ron. You can go upstairs and talk to him. Ginny's also here but she's a bit sick at the moment. Hermione will be here in a few weeks; she's on a trip with her parents." Mrs. Weasley gave one last smile to Harry and walked up the stairs.


End file.
